Return of Uranus- It has only started
by PercabethAwesomeness
Summary: Assuming that they defeated Gaea and Leo saved Calypso. Right now relations are Percy - Annabeth, Leo - Calypso, Jason - Piper, Frank - Hazel, and Nico and Thalia are loners…but will they stay that way? The gods have created a portal so Greeks and Romans can visit each other. Uranus is returning and threatens to overthrow Olympus! Percabeth! Jasper! Thalico! Frazel! Much More! READ
1. Oh shit, not again

_**WOO HOO PEOPLE! GOT MY NEW BOOK POSTED! IT'S A PERCABETH AND OTHER STUFF FANFIC. Assuming everything worked out and people went back to their normal lives. SOO… ENOUGH OF THAT JUST READ THE ITALICS IN THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY.**_

**Oh shit, Not Again**

_ Assuming that they defeated Gaea and Leo saved Calypso. Right now relations are Percy-Annabeth, Leo-Calypso, Jason-Piper, Frank-Hazel, and Nico is a loner…but will he stay that way? The gods have created a portal so Greeks and Romans can visit each other. The people are all around 18 almost 19. The story will be told from Percy to remind you of the days when you could listen to Percy's thoughts in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. But, I could change POVs once in a while for the story to be better. _

I sat perfectly still. Nothing. Damn it. If she didn't come soon, I would freeze to death. I was shirtless and very much cold. _Thump. Thump._ "Hey Wise Girl." I said, spinning around in my armchair.

Oh shit.

"So she comes by often, huh? You should put a shirt on." Thalia Grace said, still in Hunter battle gear.

I wrapped a blanket around me and stuttered, "Wha-what? She doesn't come here often. What are you doing here when you should be with the Hunters?"

Lightning fast, she had me pinned against the wall with her hands around my neck. Yup, I just got owned by a girl. "Shh…Don't tell the Aphrodite girls this 'cause they'll kill me with recommendations on who to date. I-I quit the Hunters." She said deadly serious.

Just that moment I heard a high pitched scream. Thalia stepped away and I saw Annabeth screaming like she was going to die. "Hey Annie, we got a visitor. Why are you so sad?" I asked.

She ran at me her arms held out. I opened my arms expecting a hug but felt a torrent blows from Annabeth's trained fists. "Ow-Ouch. Annabeth what are you- Did the eidolons get you?!" I said startled and in pain.

"How could you cheat on me Percy!?" Annabeth said continuing her angry punches.

"Woah-ow-what are you talking –ow-about?" I said, trying to get her to stop hitting me.

Annabeth stepped back and gestured at me then at Thalia. _Ohh… that's why. I guess we did look like we were making out with my shirt off and back against the wall. _"Thalia was just making sure I wouldn't tell the Aphrodite girls that she quit the Hunters." I said telling her the truth and she knew it was true, because I couldn't make a single lie with her in front of me.

Still stubborn, Annabeth asked, "Well…umm… why did you have your shirt off?"

Typical of Annabeth to make things harder. "Do we really have to go into that with Thalia right there?"

"Ohh…" Annabeth said blushing deep red as Thalia laughed.

"You haven't told us why you quit the Hunters. Maybe a certain rule they had?" Annabeth said trying to embarrass Thalia for embarrassing her. I guess it was a girl thing. Thalia flushed crimson when she started nervously talking. I cut her off and said, "Thalia you don't need to lie anymore we got the story. You quit the hunters because you fell in love and the person you love is N-"

"Don't you dare say it aloud in front of her, Perseus Poseidon Jackson." Thalia said, using the same tone Annabeth did when I was being naughty and used ADHD as an excuse.

"Doesn't matter, I mean the only one left is Nico." Annabeth said, grinning.

"Jus-Just, don't tell him yet. Only the Seven and Calypso can know. Tell them not to spread it. I'll ask him out when I'm ready." Thalia said, pleading with her startling blue eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke up with Annabeth in my arms. She overslept again. Athena was not going to be happy. I quickly got up and I was about to carry her to her cabin when she tackled me with a sloppy kiss, "Morning, Seaweed Brain."

"Hey, Wise Girl. I guess you're gonna stay." I said, pulling on an orange Camp Halfblood shirt, and training gear.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In half an hour we left for the Golden Seven Meeting House or the GSMH. Jason had called a meeting yesterday which probably wasn't god. Inside the GSMH, it had a huge donut holed table with ten seats for the seven and temporary council members around the circumference. A small triangular table with ornate seats for me, Jason, and Nico, the children of the Big Three, was set in the donut hole. Of to the left there were five seats with Greek designs. On the right side there were five seats with Roman designs. The few honored Greeks and Romans sat in those seats when needed for their opinion in the meeting

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Today, those seats were empty butCalypso and Thalia were in two of the temporary member seats. Rachel wasn't there which was odd since she was almost always sitting in her temporary seat so much it became un-temporary. We even painted the oracle of Delphi on it.

Jason started off. "I believe that we have a problem.

"Yes, I can see that since you called us here. Now come on, and hurry up, I'm making upgrades to the Argo II." Leo said, waving his soot blackened working gloves.

"Well, we might use those upgrades," Jason said, not the least bit offended, "… I think-I know that Zeus is missing."

I sat and stared at him. _Zeus missing. How? _Leo started laughing and said, "Oh that's a good one! How long did it take you to set this one up? 'Cause, I would-"

"He really is MISSING!" Jason said, his voice rising, "No lightning anywhere in the world and he won't answer my prayers. Olympus is on lockdown and I have verification from Rachel! She told me a prophecy, it went like: _The grace's father shall be taken_

_The Seven shall return_

_With two to make Nine._

_Nine shall go,_

_And face the return of the one betrayed by his youngest son_

And the she just stopped. The mist went back in and she collapsed like she'd been hit. She's in the infirmary. Please guys, its meant for us to unite again and for Thalia and Calypso to join too."

I was the first to raise my pillar of approval. A wall of water surged up. Soon, hammers, owls, doves, and godly symbols had risen from the ground, even Nico seconded it. Thalia and Calypso also raised their pillars of white marble and a sign reading something which I couldn't quite see due to my dyslexia.

Jason had actual tears in his eyes now, "Thank you, thank you so much."

I took command since Jason was breaking down. "Alright, Leo, get Festus back up and re-equip the Argo II for saving Zeus and stopping anything that could possibly be stronger than Gaea. Annabeth, work with Leo on designs. Frank, Hazel, alert the Romans. Piper, broadcast your voice and check for eidolons. Calypso and Thalia, Alert the Greeks and tend Rachel. C'mon, we'll leave in as soon as the Argo II is in fighting condition. Jason, I'm assuming you've told Chiron and Reyna," Jason nodded, "Nico, you, and I will discuss the problem and try to figure out who this "_One betrayed by his son_" is."

In a couple minutes, Jason and Nico were the only ones left with me. "Could Kronos be returning again? It said he was betrayed by his son." Nico said thoughtfully.

"No, Kronos would never have had enough power to capture Zeus right from Olympus. Even if he was reborn even stronger." Jason said.

"Besides," I added, "it said 'son' not 'sons'"

"Wait… 'son'?

"Oh Gods."

"Olympus save us, Power + Betrayal by his youngest… we are so dead…. Uranus is back."

_Haha, hope you liked that cliffhanger! I was off on vacation last week so I couldn't post but I came home at 12:00 and decided I should post this percabeth story. WOOHOOO! Hope you guyz enjoy!_


	2. Hey Grandma!

HEY GUYZ! WASSUP! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE SECOND CHAPTER (DUH) BASICALLY RANDOM FLUFF AND PREP FOR THE MISSION. AND YEAH, SO READ THE STORY.

_HEY GRANDMA!_

"Gods of Olympus, we are so dead." Nico said gravelly.

"We've still got a chance, Kronos beat him and so can we." I said trying to be optimistic.

"Let's spread the word; I'll tell the Reyna, Percy alert the others, and Nico tell Hades." Jason said, regaining his posture.

I nodded and got up. Soon, in about five minutes, I had gathered them and we headed towards the Hephaestus forges. Just when Leo looked about satisfied with his triple thickened, ultra enchanted, smoke screen, celestial bronze plating, I said, "Double its thickness. Add 20 hidden Greek fire ballistae. Make a couple guard machines and a concealed dock/landing place in the hull."

"What in Olympus are we up against!?" Leo said incredulously.

"Uranus is back." Jason said.

"No way! He can't b-" Leo started.

The sky rumbled and for the first time lightning struck, but it wasn't Zeus's lightning. The lightning was black and enveloped with an aura of hatred. A chunk of the blue sky fell. Like literally fell. As the piece of sky fell, it landed smack in front of Leo who said, "Or maybe he can come back…"

The blue piece of 'nothing but everything' changed into a note. Leo took a pair of celestial bronze tweezers and cautiously picked it up. He began to read, "Hello, my great grandsons and great-great grandsons! I thank you and Olympus for ridding me of my unfaithful son and treacherous wife. Now as they have all gone to Tartarus, I can finally resurrect and wake. Even at a hundredth of my power I have managed to send this little note through your puny barrier. Again, Thank you for your help, but Zeus has taken my spot in the sky so I am afraid I must take him down at the winter solstice in a week to regain my position. Tell the gods to leave Olympus and dwell with demigods, for I intend to use Olympus as my Royal palace once again. Wish me a happy resurrection and rest!"

"Gods of Olympus!" Jason exclaimed.

"He's gonna take over Olympus and kill Zeus! Holy Hephaestus! We gotta leave tomorrow!" Leo said.

"I'm gonna get the Roman Vulcan demigods to come and help." Piper said,

"I'll provide celestial bronze and imperial gold." Hazel said, already summoning a patch of shiny celestial bronze."

"I'll summon the spirit of Beckendorf to help." Nico said.

"Everyone else, pack, prepare, and battle plans." I commanded.

"Nico, you'll have to stay behind since it says nine not ten. Four children of the Big Three would sent every monster in a hundred mile radius after us. Shadow travel though, alright? Check out news in the underworld. And stay alive." Thalia said, blushing deep crimson.

Nico frowned and looked as if he was trying to read Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious with his Dyslexic eyes. "Sure." He said, looking as though he was uncertain.

I stifled a laugh and Annabeth coughed.

"So…we should get going." Jason said.

"Jason you should ask Reyna for weaponry. Frank, Annabeth, we'll hold a council. Thalia, you can go get some practice in because without Artemis's blessing, your skills in archery will disappear without practice. The rest of you pack armor and potions." I said as I led Annabeth and Frank to the river. I flicked my wrist and the water soared up to create a sphere of water with three water chairs and a table. The sphere opened up and we walked in and took a seat.

"Alright, Wise girl, what do you think Uranus is up to? He could've just burned our whole camp if he wanted." I said playing with the water.

"It's probably a repeat of the 'You-are-stupid-pawns-which-I-need-to-sacrifice-on-sacred-ground-to-get-full-power' plan." Annabeth said pulling out her Daedalus laptop.

"Yeah, that would work, in fact, since Gaea and Kronos are both in the Abyss, it would mean Uranus could usurp both their powers. I think it's been done before. In the civil war, a child of Mars took the strength and essence of a Hermes child after he killed him." Frank added.

"Then, Uranus would have two giant containers of Kronos and Gaea essence?" I questioned.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain. He would have to reach at least half power to activate the essences and become virtually invincible and unstoppable." Annabeth said.

"Let's hope that he can't reach half power in a week or he doesn't have the essences-" I said, when Annabeth interjected, "Oh, he has the essences and he will reach half power at exactly a week."

"Then we have a prob- WHAT IN TARTARUS IS THAT!" I shouted.

A raven flew at the sphere increasing in size by the second. It looked oddly familiar. The wings were replaced by old wrinkle hands and soon, it revealed someone who we thought was dead… Frank's grandma. "G-Gr-Grandma!" Frank ran over and hugged his Grandmother as tight as he could.

"Fai Zhang! Men to not show weakness! Give your old lady some air to breathe!" Frank's grandma scolded, but I could see she was happy to see her grandson.

"I couldn't get access to Camp Jupiter, but I followed you and when they sky fell, it made a hole in the magic barrier which I went through. I see you have found even more friends. You can call me Grandma! Wait… Where's that Levesque girl? Did you dump her! Fai Zhang! I told you that you need strong women!" Grandma said, irritated and angry.

I stifled a laugh as I said, grinning, "Just like the ol' days."

Frank's face turned as red as blood. It took a few minutes but Frank explained everything.

"That's m'boy!" Grandma said slapping Frank on the back.

"Take down Uranus as Grandma's last wish alright? I'll pass soon, but don't you worry, Fai, this old dog's still got some life in it!" Grandma said.

"There are empty cabins everywhere, I'll take you to Chiron." I said.

"Yeah, besides we know exactly what Uranus is doing." Annabeth said.

oooooooooooooooo

Soon, Chiron had everything sorted out and had heard Grandma's story from escaping the fire, Raven mode to following in through the hole in the barrier.

Grandma would be in the Hermes cabin and would have permission to Camp Half-Blood facilities as much as any demi-god.

We called another meeting at the GSMH and Annabeth explained what we believed was happening. "Look, it says here that the essences of Kronos and Gaea where whisked away from Tartarus. Then, 10,000 pounds of pure celestial bronze and imperial gold alloy were stolen. These are what he needs to encase the essences and transfer them into himself. He has the essences and equipment. We have to arrive before the winter solstice or else he will have the exact amount of power to activate the transfer machine."

"Well, we could steal the essence and fill ourselves with it." Leo suggested.

"Yeah, but it'll kill anyone who tries to take it. That much power? Only the children of the Big Three stand a chance of living, even for them, they can combust too." I said.

"Let's get back to work guys, we'll have to leave first thing in the morning." Jason said.

It's time to kick some serious Sky Lord butt.

_**YAY! THE QUEST IS STARTING! AND SO IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'LL SEE IF I CAN GET CH 3 UP TODAY! PM OR LEAVE A REVIEW AND THANKS! I WOULD APPRECIATE CRITICISM! NO, YOU DIDN'T HERE ME WRONG, I WOULD ACTUALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU POINT OUT THINGS I SHOULD CHANGE! THANKS GUYZ! **_


	3. We gat a Welcome Party

_**HEY GUYZ, AS PROMISED, I AM WRITING THIS ON THE SAME DAY AS CH 2, I WILL SEE IF I CAN UPLOAD IT TODAY. SO ENJOY THE START OF THE QUEST!**_

_**WE GET A WELCOME PARTY**_

Water splashed on my face. I checked the alarm clock, 6 am. I quickly got up and changed. Leo had worked all night and they would be waiting for me.

TIME SKIP!

I was running to the forge in an orange camp half-blood t-shirt and jeans. "Percy!" Leo yelled from the helm.

The Argo II lifted just as I hopped on deck. The Argo II had become infinitely more awesome with its refined deck, and ballistae and weaponry everywhere. "Watch this Perce!" Leo said as he wiggled his Wii controllers and suddenly the ship was enveloped in a clear misty bubble.

"We're invisible now! Cool, right?" Leo said, full of pride.

"Nice, Leo! Activate the smoke screen and the monster radar, okay? With Uranus rising, no telling what he could do." I yelled back at Leo.

Leo nodded and pressed a couple buttons as I ran down below deck. They welcomed me as I sat in a room just like the GSMH but it was bigger and didn't have the extra ten Greek and Roman representative seats. "Cool dining hall right?" Calypso said.

"Yeah. I can't believe we did all this in a night. Well, we have seven days counting today to get there so we should be fine." I said.

"Percy's right. Remember, Uranus thanked us, he is grateful. He has no wishes for us to be dead. We will go on a peaceful negotiation trip to his place." Jason said.

"Alright, but where exactly is '_his place'_?" Frank asked.

"Says here on the Daedalus Tracker App, that Uranus is currently _inside_ of the _original_ Mt. Olympus in Greece." Annabeth said, pressing a few buttons on her Daedalus laptop which projected a 3-D map of the world. Annabeth zoomed in on Mt. Olympus. Annabeth tapped a few buttons and we could see through the mountain. Sure enough, a black figure with twinkling stars on him was sitting on a sky-blue throne with Zeus kneeling and chained by the same black lightning. The master bolt was in a cage of dark lightning. The figure turned toward us as if he could see us. Scratch that, he _can _see us. Uranus in Night form began to speak, "Demigods. I have waited for your return letter you know. But, it seems, you wish to wage war on me. Come, play into my traps demigods. We are no longer on peace terms anymore."

Zeus lifted his head and managed to say, "Careful my heroes! He has sent monsters to come for you. They are at your ship right no-"

Uranus flicked his hand send a dozen bright stars flying at Zeus. Black lightning swept across his mouth preventing him from speaking. "I will rise again and you cannot stop me." Uranus said. He waved his hand and the screen was filled with static.

"Damn it! That was so-" Jason was cut off by a rumble and a shake.

"Shit! The monsters Zeus told us about!" Piper shouted as she drew Katoptris.

I pulled out Riptide and ran up the stairs.

At the top Leo was… owning the monsters. Tiny gladiator machines had flown out of the ship and were attacking wind spirits. Out of nowhere Uranus in Day form appeared. A robot-gladiator tried to slice him, but Uranus simply waved his hand and BAM! The celestial bronze machine was sucked into a black starry vortex.

Four remaining wind spirits ran to their master's side. I activated my shield. "Welcome, to my domain! This is the sky, you fools. I hope you like my party." With that Uranus disappeared.

6 more wind spirits came, all in horse form. Then, 10 materialized in human form. "Oh, crap." Thalia said as she activated Aegis.

One of the horse man charged and the other nine followed. I thrust my shield upward knocking a wind spirit of his horse. I drove Riptide into the horse wind spirit. As the fallen man got up, I swung a sword stroke that went right through him. He grinned and gave me an electric punch. I fell with my head in a daze.

I got up and did something I never did before: use the water in the air. I concentrated hard. A furious tugging in my gut told me I was doing it right. As the wind spirit came closer, the tension in me broke and a trident condensed from thin air. I let out a scream as I drove my trident into him. He evaporated as I threw my trident at the two wind spirits who had Thalia cornered. I skewered them both and made another trident. In no time, I had disposed of all 20 wind spirits. "Starfish… Starfish swimming in circles…ugh…" I collapsed on the deck.

Oooooooooooooo

I woke to the soothing touch of Annabeth's soft lips. I swept my tongue into her mouth and pushed myself up. A sharp pain seared in my back, but I ignored it as I wrapped my hands around Annabeth's waist. But, pain exploded from my chest when I sat up and I groaned.

"Percy! You naughty boy! You aren't supposed to get up!" Annabeth said scolding me.

"Me? Naughty?" I asked incredulously, "You're the naughty one, kissing me when I'm asleep!"

"Well you're trying to make it a full-on make out session!" Annabeth said defensively.

"What?! I wouldn't….uh… I… would never…do…th-that…" I stammered under Annabeth's intense stormy gaze. Annabeth knew I was lying.

Normally, I would tackle my wise girl with a kiss but I didn't have the strong. Condensing water really takes the energy out of you.

Annabeth picked up a bowl filled with ambrosia. She picked up a square and I opened my mouth to eat it, but Annabeth just popped it in her mouth. "Mmmm…" She said, teasing me.

I struggled to get up, but Annabeth pinned me down. She swooped down and gave me a long kiss. She forcefully pushed open my mouth and thrust the cube of ambrosia she'd been concealing into my mouth. I moaned at the sweet taste of the ambrosia and having Annabeth's lips on mine. It was so-

"Uhh… I'll just leave then…" Came Leo's embarrassed voice from the doorway.

"Oh!" Annabeth gasped.

"Leo did you call them up yet?" Jason's voice said.

"Uhh-" Leo began.

Jason stepped into the room.

Oh crap.

"Oh…" Jason said.

Leo was laughing his head off, "Wow, Percy, you sure do recover fast. I wonder what you to were going to do. I hope it isn't naughty, but you could always use one of the private luxury rooms-"

"Shut up before I decide to make that nine on the quest become eight." Annabeth said drawing her dagger.

I sat up, but instantly sank back down. "Can we talk about this later? Leo, get the ship down to the ocean, I'll take it from there. Jason try to see if you can detect any flying monsters."

Jason nodded, "You're right, but you sure you can do it?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as Annabeth fed me a bit more ambrosia.

"Alright, I'll go land the ship." Leo said.

With that, they left, leaving us alone again. I sprang up and pulled Annabeth down. My strength had returned thanks to the ambrosia. I swept my tongue on her lips, but she left them firmly closed. Slowly, I nibbled on her lower lip, forcing her mouth open. I invaded her mouth with my tongue as I pulled her closer with my arms.

I pulled away and the blissful moment ended. "Well, I think I have some business to attend to."

"Hmph!" Annabeth grumbled.

I chuckled and leaned in to give her another kiss on her forehead.

_**NO CLIFFHANGER TODAY! WELL, MAYBE THAT WAS A LITTLE CLIFFHANGER BUT YAY! I'LL POST WHEN I CAN! SEE YA!**_


	4. Shrimpzilla Returns

_**FLAMES AND HATERS ACCEPTED BECUZ U KNOW WHAT? I DESERVE IT. I'M SO SORRY I HAD TO TAKE RETURN OF URANUS OF THE CHART FOR TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES BUT HERE IT IS! BACK AND UP, RUNNING WITH A NEW CHAPTER. SO, PLEASE DON'T STOP LOVING THIS STORY. U MAY NEED TO RE-FAV AND RE-LIKE, WHICH BY NOW, U MIGHT NOT WANT TO AND I UNDERSTAND. *SULKING IN CORNER* PLEASE DON'T HATE ME… **_

_**FYI: IF U LUV DIS PLEASE R&R CUZ MY**__**EGO IS NOT AT ITS BEST**_

**SHRIMPZILLA RETURNS**

I ran up the stairs to be greeted by Leo and Jason. "Hey, Perce! Check out what Leo made!" Jason greeted.

Leo tossed a celestial bronze wristband to me. On it were engraved two words which was probably my name but I couldn't quite see it due to my dyslexia which had not gotten better with exhaustion.

"Cool, new demi-god fashion." I said, admiring the spiral designs and tridents.

"Yeah and there's one other way you can use it…" Jason said stepping up to demonstrate.

I watched him as he clenched his fist and his eyes filled with anger. The wristband instantly responded, the bronze weaved shining magic armor onto Jason and in a second he was clad in a shield of celestial bronze. Wow, anger-respondent magic armor. "I will demonstrate." Leo said grinning.

I watched as Leo threw a fire ball at Jason. A shield of pure magic flickered and deflected the fire ball. The ball sparked and disappeared. "If all else fails, the celestial bronze will keep you alive. I figured you to would need it, being children of the Big Three. Thalia got hers so we're invincible now!" Leo said, smiling like a 4 year old with ice cream.

I gave Leo a quick high-five before he went back to man the helm. Jason deactivated his suit and told me he and Frank would be flying above the ship for look-out.

After we took our positions, my stomach churned. _I can get breakfast later, patrol first. _But, I ran down the stairs unnoticed and grabbed a couple slices of blue pizza and a blue coke before returning to my position.

Soon, I realized that my upset stomach did not want food. It was still tugging and – _wait. Tugging? Tug, Water…uh oh._

"Leo check the sonar! I think we have some-" I didn't finish my sentence before alarms began blaring at saying in Ancient Greek, "Monster within range Argo II."

Festus whirred. The rest of us had climbed up to defend the ship.

Out of the water, about 500 feet away from us, a huge monster that look oddly familiar- wait, isn't that _Shrimpzilla?!_

"No way. We killed it years ago! Effing stupid stubborn monsters!" Leo yelled, pulling out a control disk.

Instantly 20 ballistae literally fired shots at Shrimpzilla. The monster was coated in Greek fire but it seemed to have a protective outer shell. We had to get inside of it again. A huge arc of lightning came from the sky, this time actually white-hot instead of darkness. _Jason must have spotted it too. _I thought as I jumped over the side of the Argo II. Yeah, I know stupid right. There is a giant sea monster who seems invincible and it's in the sea. Yay! Let's jump into the sea and feed ourselves to him. But being a Son of Poseidon, it was the most logical choice. Wait. Was _I_ just _thinking logically?!_ I must have spent too much time with Annabeth.

Instantly, a wave rolled up to meet me. "Guys, I'll fight by water!"

By then, the monster was within grabbing distance and some of its tentacles started trying to get us. I looked at his large head and saw that it had grown a horn since we last saw him.

Wait the horn was moving. No, there were two horns and one was moving frantically. As the monster neared my face went slack with fear and shock.

Those weren't horns.

It was Keto and a tied up Khione.

_**HAHA CLIFFHANGER. I fell so bad now. First deleting RoU for technical difficulties (I think I'll change the name to **__**RoU-It has Only Started**__**) Now why do you think Khione is tied up? Should Khione join the heroes or what? Post reviews people! I know I don't deserve it but I'll need a review or two to keep me going. If no ideas on Khione are submitted, I''ll just kill her off. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm feeling so evil this week.**_

_** See ya Percabeth luvers. And don't kill me for not posting. ;)**_


	5. What the Hades

**HEY GUYZ! SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW SO I WILL ONLY POST ON SAT AND SUN OR IF I HAVE TIME. SO JUST WAIT FOR YOUR PHONE TO BUZZ AND SAY THAT I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER (FOLLOW=NOTIFICATIONS) SO, I WAS GOING TO KILL OFF KHIONE BUT I COULDN'T DO IT, I MIGHT NEED EXTRA CHARACTERS FOR THE GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE- OH DID I JUST LET THAT SLIP? HEH, HEH. OH AND I DECIDED TO LET MY AWESOME IMAGINARY DRAGON WHO IS OBSESSED WITH COOKIES, CALLED COOKIE, TO RESPOND TO REVIEWS. GO COOKIE!**

**PJO STORY CRITIC: "Okay I realize that this is a fanfic but in Greek mythology Kronos slayed Uranus so it would be impossible for him to return. Plus there are different stories of where Aphrodite came from and one is that she arose from Uranus's remains. Of course there are other stories but even if that one is wrong Uranus could never come back."**

**COOKIE: COOOKIE! WAIT WHAT? OH YEA, WE WERE TALKING ABOUT SOME URANUS GUY, RIGHT? AS IN THE ACTUAL PJO AND HOO SERIES THE STORY GETS TWISTED SO I'LL TWIST THE LEGEND OF URANUS AND MAKE IT SO HE WAS INJURED AND THROWN INTO TARTARUS BUT NEVER KILLED AND FINALLY NURSED HIS WOUNDS AND CLIMBED OUT. AND IT WASN'T HIS REMAINS, IT WAS HIS BLOOD AND ALSO- YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET IT! I'LL JUST MAKE WISE GIRL EXPLAIN IT IN A CHAPTER.**

**ME: WISE GIRL ISN'T GONNA DO ANYTHING SO KEEP EXPLAINING.**

**COOKIE: I'M LEAVING TO GO EAT A COOKIE BURGER IN COOKIE LAND.**

**ME: STUPID COOKIE-OBSESSED DRAGON.**

**COOKIE: DON'T FORGET TO READ THE AFTERWORD, ITS IMPORTANT! **

**ME: THIS IS RATED T+ BECAUSE IT HAS A COUPLE STRONG SWEAR WORDS.**

_**WHAT THE HADES!?**_

"Khione!?" Leo asked.

"Haha! Yes! The stupid goddess thought she could go over to the enemy! Yes, the war is coming again but this time, you will lose and Olympus will fall. And Khione is caged here! I have come to make a deal: I will let Khione go if-"

I didn't wait for Keto to finish and mist traveled, which I figured out is turning into mist and traveling (duh) I appeared behind her and smashed Khione's cage. Khione burst out and Keto stumbled backwards and noticed me. "Good bye, Keto." Khione said as she froze Keto into an ice statue. "Perseus Jackson, I am grateful for your help. I wish to enter your service. I swear on the River Styx that I will remain loyal and protect the Nine and its allies." Khione said bowing low.

"Alright, you can be our guardian, but don't double cross me or Riptide isn't just going to be ripping tides." I said.

Then Shrimpzilla must've realized we killed its master, because it started to make a move on the ship.

"Gahh! It's to close! We can't hit effectively!" Leo said, Throwing hammers and fireballs at the monster.

"We need distance to fire the ballistae-Whoa!" Jason said as he dodged a tentacle.

"Guys! Hang on and pray to Olympus I'll have the strength!" I yelled, crouching and placing a hand on the deck. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I imagined the Argo II disintegrating into vapor and everyone aboard it too. I never tried mass group teleportation with a whole ship and I could feel my strength failing and draining out of me. _Just half a mile_ my brain said.

"What the- Shit! I'm effing EVAPORATING! SCREW you Percy! What are you-" I could hear Leo rant on until, that familiar tug in my gut told me that we had become mist. I opened my eyes to see the monster swatting thin air. I gasped and we flickered back. I concentrated harder and the mist threw us a half a mile from Shrimpzilla who was being bombarded by Greek fire ballistae with Annabeth instructing Leo on the weak parts. I struggled to get up, but failed miserably, I looked up to see Piper. My vision blurred and before my vision blacked out, I whispered, "Tell Annabeth, I love her."

The Piper had tears in her eyes. Or maybe the blurriness was doing that. Then, my vision blackened.

**[AN: I was going to do a cliffie here, but I decided against it. Percy is not dead.]**

I blinked and as the room came into focus, I sat up but immediately fell back down, clutching my stomach in pain. "Percy you're alive!" Annabeth yelled, enveloping me in her thin arms.

"Ow, let me breathe Wise Girl!" I said as she reluctantly let go.

I opened my mouth to say something, but she stuffed ambrosia into my face. "Percy! You're alive!" Piper exclaimed and hugged me, making both Annabeth and Jason pout.

"You'll be back to perfect condition in a couple hours." Khione said nervously.

"Yeah, what- what she said." Leo said, nervously scratching his head.

The others followed suit and rubbed the nape of their neck nervously.

"Care to explain what happened when I was out?" I asked Khione.

"Alright, I swore my loyalty to you and I said, I would protect you, but you protected me and you were dying just to get us out of that. I felt bad and gave you some of my godly essence so you would have the strength to return." Khione said.

"But the essence did more than just heal you." Leo blurted out pointing at my fingers and the bed I was on.

I looked down in absolute horror and saw that around my fingers, frost had formed.

I looked up to see Khione say, "You got my powers as well."

_**YAY! CLIFFIE! NOW ABOUT THE IMPORTANT THING COOKIE WAS SAYING, THIS BOOK IS BOOK 1 OF 5 IN THE RETURN OF URANUS SERIES SO THAT MEANS… MORE STORIES FOR YOU GUYZ! ALSO IN BETWEEN BOOKS, I MIGHT PUT ONE OR TWO SHORT STORIES OR SS's. LIKE, I'M GOING TO BE POSTING THE TRUTH OR DARE SS AFTER THIS BOOK. THIS STORY WILL MOST LIKELY HAVE AROUND 20-25 CHAPTERS SO STAY TUNED.**_

_**COOKIE: YOU SOUND LIKE AN ANNOUNCER.**_

_**ME: SHUT UP.**_

_**COOKIE: FEEL THE POWER OF MY COOKIE! *THROWS CHOCOLATE COOKIE***_

_**ME: OW! NO MORE COOKIES FOR THE WHOLE WEEK IF YOU DON'T STOP AND SAY GOODBYE TO THE READERS.**_

_**COOKIE: NOOOOO! SORRY MASTER! GOODBYE READERS**_

_**ME: *GIVES JAR OF COOKIES***_

_**COOKIE: TA-TA!**_


	6. Water and Ice

_**HEY! COOKIE AND I ARE BACK TO PRESENT ANOTHER CHAPTER WITH PERCY'S NEW ICE POWERS.**_

_**COOKIE: YAY! GO READ THE STORY WHILE I LOOT THE COOKIE STORAGE!**_

_**ME: WHAT! I'M GONNA CHAIN YOU IF YOU GO ANYWHERE NEAR THOSE COOKIES!**_

_**COOKIE: I'M GONNA BARBEQUE YOU.**_

_**ME: YOU WANNA GO, BRO!**_

_**COOKIE: COME AT ME BRO!**_

_**ME: *THROWS DOWN PENCIL AND STANDS UP* YOU WANNA FIGHT?**_

_**COOKIE: *BURNS FANFIC***_

_**ME: YOU DIDN'T…**_

_**COOKIE: HA!**_

_**ME: READ THE STORY WHILE I DEAL WITH THIS DRAGON!**_

_**WATER AND ICE**_

"Gah!" I yelped as frost crawled up my arm.

"Woah! Calm Percy! Your feelings activate it, kind of like Leo's fire. You'll freeze us all if you don't get in control!" Khione said trying to get the frost to disappear.

I tried to will the frost to melt away and with a tug in my gut, like water, the frost evaporated. "Yeah, we might have appeared on the smell radar of every monster in a hundred miles. I'm gonna set us back down to sea so Percy can take over." Leo said, as he hurried out the door.

"Well, Percy, your scent will be stronger so, we'll have to activate the smoke screen and the invisibility bubble which'll stop the lesser monsters. You're ice powers should be easy enough to use and control, just don't let it get out of hand." Khione warned me.

"C'mon, Perce, you need to get on patrol! My sonar can't detect everything you know!" Leo said from the door way.

I pushed myself up and limped out.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The second I stepped out, I knew something was wrong. "Leo, something's wrong!" I yelled. Leo looked at me questionably and nodded. He pressed a couple buttons and several bubbles and shields popped up around the Argo II. Jason popped out from behind and yelled, "Switch to radar! There's monsters in the air! I think-"

A loud shriek cut him off. The shields flickered and dissipated. Uranus in Night form flashed into existence. Leo ran out of the helm, flaming hammer in hand. "Ahh, my brave heroes!" Uranus said as Piper and the others came on deck, swords at the ready. Jason, Thalia and I both activated our armor. Frost enveloped mine and Uranus laughed, "So the Cold one has joined your side!" Khione backed off warily.

"Get off my ship!" Leo growled, wielding his fiery hammer.

Uranus simply took one look, shrugged and flicked his wrist. A dozen tiny stars flew off his hand. Leo threw two his hammers but they only exploded and slowed impact. I raised my hand and sent an icy shield that smoked as the hot stars burned into the ice. As it melted into water, I willed the water to form a sphere and flicked the ball back at Uranus, stars and all. Uranus caught the water sphere, plucked the stars out and evaporated the water.

"Very nice trick, Grandson." Uranus said, while sticking stars back onto his body.

Leo, looked pissed. "You stupid effing, coward! You don't deserve to be the Lord of the Sky! You should be the effing God of useless stinky hobos! You should've stayed in Tartarus! Now get off my ship!"

Uranus's starry eyes flared red. "What did you say?"

"You're deaf now?" Jason joined in with mock surprise.

"Wow, maybe you should step down from the throne!" I said sarcastically.

We were really getting on his nerves. I kept my hand on Riptide as his eyes glowed and lightning crackled around him. With an angry flash he disappeared. I sighed in relief suddenly Jason yelped. Jason flew across the deck and slammed into the wall. Being in his armor, he quickly got up and pulled out his gladius.

A blur soared across the ship and smacked Leo. Leo groaned and pushed a button on his universal wrist remote. A dozen gladiator machines popped out of the ground and drew shiny imperial gold swords.

The blur slowed once Khione got a lucky shot and revealed Zephyrus the West Wind with a frozen leg. "Damn it!" Zephyrus said as he stopped to melt off the leg.

He looked up and realized he was in big trouble. He limped back with his injured leg as Jason swung. His leg was half melted, allowing him to go at regular speed. He dodged and thrust as if attacking with an invisible sword. Jason shield activated and Zephyrus's invisible sword was illuminated when it sparked against Jason's magic barrier. "I thought you were- with Olympus?" Piper asked, unsheathing Katoptris.

"Uranus is the Sky Lord, all us _anemoi_ obey his will. My brothers will be here soon." Zephyrus sneered as he deflected Jason sword strike and made a counter-attack.

Right on cue, Notus, the South Wind, stumbled in but I quickly rose and slashed his shoulder with Riptide. Frost began to spread over his wound as he fell. "Aaah! What have you done!" Notus cried as he struggled to get up, only to get skewered by a spear Leo had thrown.

I kicked him off the ship and re-focused on Zephyrus. Frank had fired a couple arrows but a wind barrier had always formed and stopped them. "Triple team him!" Leo said as he and Thalia charged. Zephyrus swept them off their feet and sent the three flying with a strong wind. The wind god snapped his fingers and five venti flickered into existence in human mode.

"Get them, I shall nurse my wounds. Return with the water boy and the cold one. She shall pay and the boy is required by the master." Zephyrus hissed before he disappeared.

The wind spirits eyed us and uttered a single word in union, "Death."

The spirits screamed and charged. Our blades passed right through them as they ran by. A powerful wind from behind knocked me off my feet. Quickly a turned around and formed an ice shield which cracked under the pressure. I willed the shield to melt into a water trident and speared the surprised spirit. Thalia and Frank had taken down another with an arrow and we had exterminated them in a couple minutes.

"Well, at least we're still alive and the ship's still in good condition." Jason said, deactivating his armor.

Leo nodded, "I'll get the shields back up, we're going into monster territory, the sonar is picking up a dozen monsters below us."

With that said, Leo flipped a couple switches and the shields sparked and reformed.

_**YAY! NO CLIFFIE TODAY! IT'S GETTING LATE AND I USUALLY POST IN THE MORNINGS BUT HERE I PRESENT THIS!**_

_**COOKIE: ANNOUNCER VOICE ALERT!**_

_**ME: WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING…**_

_**COOKIE: BY GUYZ!**_

_**ME: YOU ACTUALLY SAID BYE!**_

_**COOKIE: *STANDS UP PROUD***_

_**ME: REMEMBER TO R&R GUYZ!**_

_**COOKIE: SEE YA NEXT WEEK!**_

_**ME: YOU'VE BEEN GOOD, HAVE A COOKIE. *GIVES COOKIE***_


	7. Jason, Champion of Flowers

_**PLEASE READ FOREWORD AND AFTERWORD!**_

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_**HEY PEOPLE! I- *READERS THROW SPEARS***_

_**ALRIGHT, I KINDA DESERVED THAT SINCE I STOPPED POSTING FOR LIKE 3 WEEKS, BUT HEY I WAS SUPER SICK FOR A LONG TIME. I'M STILL SICK, BUT SLIGHTLY BETTER. WHILE I WAS SICK, I STARTED WORKING ON A **__**NEW STORY**__**! YAY! MORE ABOUT THAT AT THE END, NOW, I SHOULD APOLOGIZE FOR ALL THIS LATE WORK.**_

_**SO… I WILL RESPOND TO REVIEWS!**_

_**Wonderland Princess of Hearts: **__Thank you sooooo much for that review. If I had not been checking my emails and seen that encouraging review, I wouldn't be writing right now. I decided to ditch the AU story for a while to get this chapter in. I'm really excited about the AU, so I _**might**_ take a break on this story to post more for the AU. Of course, I'll post some of this every week or two. I'll juggle the two as best as I can. Now… about that suggestion of Patrons for each of the Nine….._

_**THIS STORY IS IN JASON POV**_

_**BECUZ JASON'S GONNA GET SOME COMPANY…**_

_**Jason, Champion of Flowers**_

I fist bumped Percy and sheathed my gladius. "Well, we dealt with that quite well, eh?" I asked him as he deactivated his frosty armor.

"Yeah, I wonder who's gonna atta-" Percy never finished.

There was a huge bang as a flame erupted on the ship. Leo growled, but it was Percy who reacted first. With inhuman speed, Percy had his armor, shield, and sword activated. With a single lunge, his sword in a reverse grip, Percy pinned the intruder down, blade on the neck.

"Who are you and why-" Percy stopped as the figure stopped flaming and revealed… Hestia, goddess of the hearth and home.

I stifled a laugh at Percy who was scrambling up and bowing low to Hestia.

"It is alright, Perseus Poseidon Jackson." Hestia said, fixing her light tan dress.

I saw Percy cringe at the sound of his full name. Ha, another thing to tease him about!

Then, Hestia turned to address all of us, "My friends, if you are to survive, you need gifts as Perseus here has. Now, being the goddess of the hearth, I can not choose one of you heroes, so I will choose all. You will, all Nine of you, will carry my blessing of Fire. Of course, Leo will have additional powers, such as healing in fire and ability to create Greek fire. So let us begin!"

We wasted a good two minutes staring at her, mind blown. She face-palmed and just held up her hand transferring her power. The second the flickering flames enveloped me, it felt like… the days back when I was just 1 year old and mom was fine, not cranky and weird, but still nice because of Jupiter. It was a nice sudden warm feeling. I wonder how Percy would be feeling right now, cold and hot. For a second, I was jealous, Percy had power over water, ice, and fire. I pushed the thought aside as the warm feeling crept into my skin.

The glowing stopped and I looked at myself. I didn't really change, but there was a slight warm feeling in my chest.

"Thank you, Lady Hestia." We all muttered, bowing low.

"You are welcome-" Hestia never finished.

With a bright flash, a huge rose burst up from the ship deck.

"Wow, Leo, you never told us about the exploding rose trick." Percy raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

The rose petals were blasted off and one flew smack in Hestia's face.

Bursting out of the rose, came… Demeter.

"Oooh, Hestia, my dear," Demeter said politely before facing us, "Now fire and gifts is great and all… but you know what's better? Flowers, plants, trees, and patrons!" Demeter directed the last sentence at me.

Oh. My. Frick. "Jason Grace, Son of Zeus, Child of Rome, do you accept me as your patron. Do you willing become… My champion, Jason Grace, Champion of the Flowers." Demeter implored.

I tried to keep a straight face. _Jason Grace, Champion of Flowers?! Oh yeah, the monsters would think I'm real frightening._

Before I could politely deny, Percy fell to the floor… laughing like crazy. "Hahaha! Jay-Jason! Flowers! Ha! Terrifying! Hahaha!" He was clutching his stomach and rolling on the floor now.

Demeter looked furious. A huge thorn covered stem rose up and lashed out at Percy. Before I could run to his aid, it shriveled up and died. I looked at him in awe. "Water God's son, remember?" **[A/N: In the Sea of Monsters movie, Annabeth said "Goddess of Wisdom's Daughter, remember?"] **

Demeter frowned and asked me again. She was looking at me with fiery eyes worse than Mars so I consented and let myself be overwhelmed by the flowers. My last thought was, _Why couldn't I have cool powers like Percy?_

_**IMPORTANT AFTERWORD!**_

_**NAME CONTEST FOR MY NEW BOOK!**_

_**So, basically, my new book is an AU. (duh)**_

_**Instead of being demigods, they will be teenage immortal monster slayer groups. The two groups will be concealed as a social group in two universities. The first group is ten all female people. They attend Athens University in San Francisco. They go by the Hunters (No Artemis) but they can't let mortals know so they pretend to be the Athenians, a late-night party social group. Their leader is Annabeth (duh)**_

_**The second group is composed of ten teenage immortal boys. (As you can guess, the ten boys and the ten girls fall for each other)**_

_**The boys attend Olympia University in New York. They go by the Warriors, the Hunters rival Monster Slayer group. Of course, the Hunters don't realize the boys are the Warriors. And the Warriors don't realize they're the Hunters. The Warriors are under the name, Spartans. The Athenians and Spartans both are top in the social group, good-looking, good grades, and crazy party-members. Athena doesn't realize what she's done when she invites the Spartans over as a 'friendly' gesture between rivals. *Cough* Spying *Cough* **_

_** What starts of as an attempt to gain the top position as best Social group in the mortal world leads to a love story.**_

_**WOW! HOW AM I GONNA FIT THAT IN THE SUMMARY BOX FOR THE NEW STORY!**_

_**ANYWAY, THE GROUPS ARE AS FOLLOWS…**_

_**ATHENIANS SPARTANS **_

_**Alpha leader- Annabeth Percy **_

_**Leader- Piper Jason **_

_**Leader- Thalia Nico **_

_**Drew OC 1**_

_**Calypso Leo **_

_** Silena Beckendorf**_

_**Katie Travis**_

_**OC 2 Connor**_

_**Juniper Grover**_

_**Hazel Frank**_

_**TRAITORS- Rachel Luke**_

_**YEAH! SO, THAT'S THE CHART AND TRAITORS MEAN THAT THEY TURNED TO THE TITANS GROUP. IF YOU NOTICED, THERE IS AN OC 1 AND AN OC 2. YOU PEOPLE GET TO DECIDE THE NAMES OF THOSE OCs… IF YOU HELP ME. I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE STORY SOOOO… IF YOU REVIEW A GOOD TITLE TO ME THEN YOU WIN AND GET TO DECIDE NAMES! So, to enter the contest, you have to tell me your idea for the title and the names of the two OCs via review. **_

_**Note that I will not post ANYTHING until I get at least three reviews, hopefully on the contest. So, I'm blackmailing you, reviews= love = story. So until you post those reviews, I'm not typing anything, so get those reviews out! Three at least! Hopefully more. I need to make sure people are still listening to me and will read my new story. Honestly, I am so EXCITED about the New Story, so post soon! I'm itching to write!**_

_**Secret Author and Cookie **_


End file.
